I Am, We Have
by Bones-Obsession-12
Summary: Just a really short drabble I had to get out of my head. Hope you like it!


_Hey everyone! Just something I had to get out of my head. Short and probably not the best thing ever, but oh well. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer-***Shakes head sadly*

* * *

I am Temperance Brennan.

I have been tortured. Many times. Once, on a dig in Brazil, I was held captive in a hole along with 3 other people. Some of the natives didn't like us being there and decided to do something about it. One girl, a girl with red hair, was given food and water each day. She was the only one. They wouldn't give us anything. We just sat and watched her while we were getting hit and cut. They figured seeing her eat and drink would drive us all crazy. I wouldn't crack, but the man who was tied next to me did. I sat in horror as I watched him viciously tear at her body. Destroying her. And I couldn't do anything. Watching that happen, that was torture.

I have been beaten. Many times. One time was when I was in high school a group of seniors decided they didn't like me. I was walking to my foster home when they jumped out and pushed me onto the ground. They kicked me. I tried to get them to stop, but ended up breaking my arm in the process. They pulled my hair, yanking on it so fiercely it made my scalp bleed. I yelled to them to stop. Begging, pleading. But they just kept going. I don't know much about what happened after that, but I regained consciousness in the middle of the night on the sidewalk and was forced to crawl back 'home'.

I have been punished. Locked in a trunk for 2 days for breaking a dish. Dunked in water for not picking up fast enough. Suffocated for coming back 8 seconds after my curfew. These are things that aren't fair. But they still happened. And they're what made me who I am today.

I have killed. Two times. That guy that Epps sent was one I try to forget. But I will never forget Pam Nunan. I shot her. Right in her throat. The look of horror on her face made me regret it, but only for a fraction of a second before remembering what she had done. I may not be proud of killing, but I can't truthfully say I regret it.

I am Seeley Booth.

I have been tortured. When I was in Afghanistan. I was locked in a shed, people beating me with sticks and poles. I could hardly breath, the air in there was so horrible. I was in there for 8 days. I was in there with 2 of my fellow soldiers, and I was the only one who survived. I was forced to watch my friends die painful and terrible deaths. And that was torture itself.

I have been beaten. By my brother. He's not stronger then me. I could've stopped him, but all my life I'd been protecting him. Why stop then? We had gotten into another fight. He was drunk and I was trying to talk some sense into him. Again. Stupid, stupid Seeley. You think I would've learned not to anger a drunk man, but no. He threw a punch and missed, which made him even more furious. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't. I was thrown against the road, my head hitting the pavement and knocking me out. When I woke up I had bruises all over and a tooth was missing. Guess I was an easy target, laying unconscious.

I have been punished. Once, when I dropped a piece of bread on the floor my old man, who was drunk as always, gave me a lecture on being ungrateful. He hit my head against the wall over and over again. 13 times. My mother was begging him to stop, which got her punished too. He picked her up by her arms and threw her on the floor. When I tried to stop him I was punished again. I was locked in the closet for the night after he threw a couple of punches at my face. I never ate bread again.

I have killed. Too many times to count. I am a soldier. I fight for my country. I shot people who I didn't know. People with families, who were just obeying orders. I still replay those scenes in my mind sometimes. I remember seeing the looks on their faces as I put a bullet, accurately as always, into them. Destroying lives, one by one. That is what I have to live with. Regrets? Sure, I've got plenty, but they made me strong. Made me who I am.

I am Temperance Brennan.

I am a successful forensic anthropologist and bestselling author. As much that's happened in my life, I like to think I turned out okay.

I am Seeley Booth.

I may not be at the top of the FBI and I've done things I'm not proud of. But I'm a man of honor. Not once have I broken a promise. I'm a loving father and caring man.

We are Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth

We have been tortured. We have been beaten. We have been punished. And we have killed.

Apart, many things have happened to us.

But together, we have loved.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is encouraged! _

_Kelly ;)  
_


End file.
